Spin transfer torque (STT) is generally an effect in which a magnetic layer in a random access memory (RAM) may be modified using a spin-polarized current. In this regard, electrons have a small amount of angular momentum intrinsic to the electron, wherein a spin polarized current may be a current with more electrons of a particular direction of spin (e.g., more spin-up electrons than spin-down electrons or vice versa). By passing the spin polarized current through a relatively thin magnetic layer, the angular momentum may be transferred to the layer, changing its orientation. Thus, STT may be used to flip the active elements in a magnetic RAM. STT-based write operations, however, may consume a relatively high amount of energy that may in turn have a negative impact on power efficiency and/or battery life.